Vertigo
by SugaBoo
Summary: I like minding my own business, but somehow, I got involved in a lot of drama. I'm not in love with anyone, I'm not stealing anyone's fiancé, and I'm not trying to be the center of attention.  I'm JUST a new diva. [OC, Batista, Cena, etc.] PLEASE R&R!


**Vertigo**

Author's Note: I had not been writing for over a year, since life somehow just got busier. I'm here now though, starting a new fan fiction. This story contains of two original characters. No, I am not Myra Belle or Lena Valtino. I don't put myself into stories. She is just someone of my imagination. I really hope you enjoy it, considering I did take the time out of my hectic schedule to write it. Thank you, and please review.

(Constructive criticism is accepted only if approached with respect. I do appreciate helpful instructions. Thank you again.)

Summary: I like minding my own business, but somehow, I got involved in a lot of drama. I'm not in love with anyone, I'm not stealing anyone's fiancé, and I'm not trying to be the center of attention. I'm JUST a new diva.

Main Characters: Dave Batista, John Cena, Myra Belle (OC).

Other Characters: Randy Orton, Melina, Lena Valtino (OC) etc.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**CHAPTER ONE**

**T**he rain showered down from the gray, nebulous sky. The scene appeared rather depressing outside of Room 528, Holiday Inn., in the state of Pennsylvania, Pittsburg. There on the bed sat a young woman, gazing through the large glass windows, seeming to concentrate on something particular. No, she was only traumatized. The letter she had read an hour ago left her in this shocking condition. Her life may have made a drastic turn for the worse, or the better.

A knock broke her gaze. She had no intention of answering the door, but another knock followed after a few seconds. The girl got up slowly and opened the door to a crack.

"Hey, Myra… Is something wrong?" The smile faded away from the six-foot and three inches tall, extremely fit wrestler. He looked at her with sympathy. The bright, crystal blue eyes of his seemed worried, since this young, presently upset, two-month old Raw Diva Search winner was his childhood best friend.

Myra Belle stared at him, the rosy color fading from her cheeks, and said, "I-I got a letter." She opened the door and let him in.

As the handsome wrestler sat beside her on the couch with concern, he asked softly, "What's it about?"

"John, my mom died three days ago." Myra told him, now the reddish pink color draining from her lips.

John fixed his eyes upon her, and wrapped his strong arm around her shoulders carefully. "Aw, baby, I'm sorry about this… I'm really, really sorry." He didn't know what else to say.

"It's not your fault. She was the one who drank herself to death." Myra turned away, a tear trickling down her cheek. She hadn't been angrier.

"Don't worry, everything's gonna get better." He tried to comfort her.

Myra jumped slightly, snapping out of her deep thought. She leaned the side of her face on John's chest, and sighed. She didn't want to think about her constantly drunk, negligent mother. Perhaps John was right about things getting better, now that her mother was less a burden to carry. Myra cogitated for a brief moment, and felt ashamed.

After an instant of silence, John spoke, "You know… I really want you to know how important you are to me. We've been friends for so long—ever since the fifth grade, and we used to hang out almost every, single day. Now you know how much I care for you, baby girl. I don't wanna see you like this. It hurts me a lot, you know what I'm saying?" He paused with a sigh, and then continued, "I'm here for you, baby. Anything you want and need, I got it for you. We'll go through this together, alright? You know I got love for you." John felt his stomach squirm a little.

Myra gazed into his eyes with glee, and held onto his arm. Nothing in this world could have had made her feel better at this instant. John was everything to her, and nothing was going to replace that. Whenever Myra needed him, he was always there for her. In her point of view, it was nothing more than brotherly love, since even after knowing each other for nearly thirteen years, there were no sparks between them. However, John's aspect was entirely the opposite.

John never felt anything for her at the beginning, but he eventually grew the love for her. Although he dated many girls before and after he became famous, there was always a spot in his heart for her. They weren't together as often ever since he became a wrestler, but they kept contact. John absolutely loved Myra, but he didn't feel that it was necessary to confess yet.

Myra grew up to be one of the most gorgeous Brazilian women ever. She had long, flowing, golden-brown hair, and beautiful, noticeable green eyes. Her skin was smooth and of a natural bronze color. Myra had a somewhat fit body, only her rear end, hips, and thighs were slightly on the thick side. John never knew what she had under the baggy clothing she used to wear. He speculated that she upgraded her wardrobe ever since she became the new diva. John desired for her fanatically. Now he was staring at her with an expression she had never seen before.

"What?" Myra asked, widening her eyes slightly.

He shook his head, and then smiled warmly. "You are so beautiful, you know that?" John gently turned her chin so that she faced him.

Myra found herself speechless. He used to tell her that often, but for some bizarre reason, she had a sense that this meant more than just another simple compliment.

Chuckling nervously, Myra finally replied, "Yeah, you always tell me that." She quickly changed the subject, "I think it's almost time for us to get to the stadium. I have to get ready. I definitely think you should too—not that I'm trying to kick you out, but you know how it is." Turning her head towards the other direction, she felt her face glow red.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm gonna get going. I'll see you on the bus, girl." John left.

After locking the hotel room door, Myra approached the bed, and belly-flopped onto it. _I should've cared for my mom more instead of treat her like crap… But it's too late now._ She thought disgracefully, her tears dampening the sheets. _I regret everything in the past._

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"So you ready for tonight's match, man?" The Legend, or rather "Lady" Killer, Randy Orton beamed as he wiped his wet, dark brown hair with a white towel, readied to be seated on the bench in the men's locker room.

Sitting across the locker room from Randy, was none other than the current World HeavyWeight Champion, Dave Batista. He turned his striking, luminous brown eyes toward Randy, and smirked with confidence. "You're damn right I am. I'm gonna get the chance to beat the hell out of Booker T tonight. I'm damn ready."

"Yeah, man. C'mon, the match going on right now's almost over, let's go." Randy suggested, and both extremely in shape men strutted out of the locker room.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Meanwhile, in the women's locker room, Myra had finished taking a shower after the short, one-on-one match with Torrie Wilson. After she stepped out, she discovered herself alone in the silent locker room, confused. Shrugging carelessly, she strolled towards her locker, but on the way, she encountered a small, red, velvet box. Myra was quite curious of what the elegant box carried, so she picked it up and opened it.

Her gasp echoed around the locker room. An extremely large pink diamond; so large that it was difficult to distinguish that it was actually a ring, gleamed at her with a jovial glow. _Someone had to drop this ring… It wouldn't hurt to try it on though._ Myra supposed in her mind, laughter in her heart. She cautiously took the ring out of the socket, and slid it through her ring finger. Myra posed her hand in various ways, looking at the radiant diamond with satisfaction, until the sound of high heels clucking grew louder, heading in the direction of the locker room. Before she had the chance to take the ring off, a woman was already walking towards her.

This woman was also another beauty; a Puerto Rican beauty. She had nice, long, puffy, curly, dyed blonde hair, and big, honey brown eyes. Her skin was evenly tanned, and her body well-toned. She wore a teal, incredibly low-cut, belly shirt, so that the whole world knew she had large, robust breasts, and great, lean abs. This woman's name was Lena Valtino, Dave Batista's fiancé, and she wore a very unpleasant expression on her face.

Lena stopped in front of Myra, and looked around the locker room with suspicion, and then widened her eyes at Myra. "I lost something very, very important. It must've slipped out of my pocket when I stood up."

Myra did not respond.

"Well, I wanna know why you're the only one here. What are you up to?" Lena questioned, narrowing her eyes with distrust.

"I-I uh… I just finished the match and I took a shower. Everyone left when I came out." Myra swallowed, gripping the velvet box tightly behind her back. _Oh my God, this is not good._ She thought.

Lena gazed at her up and down, and scowled. "What are you hiding behind your back?"

"Nothing!" Myra replied promptly.

"Let me see."

"No."

"Let me SEE."

"NO."

"I said… LET ME SEE!" Lena, without hesitation, grabbed Myra's arm and began yanking on it aggressively. "I know you're hiding my ring behind there! I know you stole my ring, you bitch!" She continued to grasp on to Myra's arm, increasing the force.

"Get off of me! I didn't steal your ring!" Myra's adrenaline was rising up. She didn't appreciate the fact that she was being accused of stealing. It made her extremely angry, but Lena pulling on her arm made it even worse. Myra couldn't take it anymore, so she dropped the red box, and shoved Lena in the face with great pleasure.

Lena fell down onto the locker room floor, and rubbed her nose, which felt as if it was broken. When she got up, she spotted her engagement ring on Myra's ring finger, and widened her eyes in disbelief. "You damn slut! I knew you stole my ring! How could you—"

"No, it's not what it looks like! I didn't steal your ring! Stop being so loud and shut up." Myra commanded her.

Being a smart-ass, Lena started to yell, "HELP! THERE'S A THIEF IN HERE! MY DIAMOND RING'S BEEN STOLEN!"

"SHUT UP! Here, take your damn ring. I don't want it, just shut up." As Myra began to try to take the ring off, footsteps of someone running was heard.

It was Dave Batista. He spotted Lena, and walked over to her, asking, "What's going on? I heard some screaming and yelling in here." Dave glanced at Myra, and rolled his eyes away.

"Oh Dave! You wouldn't BELIEVE what just happened!" Lena swung her arms around Dave dramatically, and sobbed. "This girl right here stole the engagement ring and wore it like it was hers. I nicely asked her to give it back, but she pushed my face and made me fall on the floor!" She sobbed even more loudly.

"No, no, I didn't steal—"

Before Myra was able to complete her sentence, Dave interrupted coldly, "So why the hell is that ring on your finger? You know, Lena's not a professional wrestler; you can't treat her like one. I was never interested in talking to you before, but now, you're just nothing but a bad impression to me."

Myra felt her face growing hot. She glared at Dave with abhorrence and thought, _who does he think he is, looking down on me like this? I wonder why he's so popular. He's nothing but a big two-faced show off._ "Well, I never wanted to talk to you either. You think you're better than everyone, but you're nothing but trash to me." Myra wriggled the ring off of her finger, and placed it in the box. She threw the box at him, and added, "By the way, your cute little fiancé is a damn good liar. She lost her engagement ring, and I just picked it up for her."

Dave turned his attention towards Lena, and asked firmly, "Is that true?"

"Um… Well, I think it kind of slipped out of my pocket." Lena made up the excuse, hoping her soon-to-be husband wouldn't be angry with her.

"We'll talk about that later," said Dave, and then he glowered at Myra. "You shouldn't start too much shit. You're new, and you don't know what you're up against. So you better show some respect around here just like your mom should've taught you." He raised one of his eyebrows at her smartly, while Lena smirked with malice.

"DON'T YOU EVER, EVER TALK ABOUT MY MOM! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT KIND OF SHIT IS GOING ON!" Myra screamed at the top of her lungs. She was so furious about what Dave had just said. She breathed heavily, trying to fight back her tears, but failed. "GO TO HELL, YOU ASSHOLE!" Myra hollered, and then dashed out of the locker room.

Dave was extremely confused by her reaction, while Lena was pleased about how upset she had gotten. She laughed wickedly in her mind, and thought, _she doesn't know who she's dealing with. This is just the beginning for stealing my diamond ring, hitting me in the face, AND calling me a good, damn liar—which I am. But there is more to come…_


End file.
